SECRETS BEYOND A SHADOW
by xXsatsukiXx
Summary: Amu had finally found peace when suddenly her new life is set a blaze in a life full of secrets and danger how will amu live and who will help her


The raining season had just came it's calm, but sorrowful in a way no one knew this feeling more then hinamori was late in Tokyo's shopping district amu had been running all over town in her blood-red hooded sweater with a pair of black bat wings in the back and a silver cross in the front, black jeans, and a pair of white checkered vans, "that it I guess I'm set for the month" said amu to herself.

She checked the last item from her list "I wonder if I have enough time to go see that new store that just opened" even though amu was shopping all day she had not gotten anything for herself in such a long time, she looked down at her watch curiously "HOLY CRAP ITS THAT LATE" it read '11:32 P.M' the pinkett had been shocked of how time passed so quickly '_I thought for sure it had only been at least 2 hours not 4' _thought a panicking amu.

"HOW I'M I GOING TO SEE DEATH NOTE NOW" screamed amu '_crap'_ when she was done having her little panic attack she began to notice that people were staring at her, '_damn this is so embarrassing'_ the pinkett was about to blush but her 'cool & spicy' act kicked in "what the fuck y'all looking at" said amu in a cool like manner and a began to walk away.

In the background you can here them shout out "COOL & SPICY" as amu was walking away from the crowd she began to quicken her pace as soon as the crowed was out of site she began to run, '_HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID IT'S LAST EPISODE OF SEASON _1_ HOW CAN I FORGET'. _Dogging all obstacles in her way she was able to run so fast that even cars had stopped to see what was going on, finally at the subway coughing and huffing amu was able to make the last train cart back home '_if I make it home maybe I'll be able to see half of it' _she looked at her watch again just incase but was disappointed with the results.

Amus patience began to get thin '_fuck I thought trains went fast not slow' _she started to tap her foot against the floor 'NOW boarding Shinjuku' '_YES'_ shouted amu innerly as soon as the train boarded amu dashed through the people and straight towards Shinjukus gate , '_yes I'll make on time after all'_ running through the streets amu had arrived in a neighborhood full of bars and strip clubs " hey amu what's the hurry" said an old man outside of a bar playing GO with his friend " hey Mr. Carl hi Mr. torajino, did they fix the ally near Madison avenue". "NO why do you ask, amu you know I'm still working on it" said Mr. torajino he was one of the senior construction workers in the area " well is there another way near Madison" asked amu in a rush " well there is an entrance to Madison right next to the construction site, is there a problem" said Mr. Carl.

"THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!" yelled amu then ran as fast as she could

"Do you think she'll be ok by herself" said Mr. torajino

"You worry to much tora-kun she's a strong girl, now then I WIN" said Mr. Carl proudly

"Asshole" muttered

Amu had finally reached the construction site '_where the hell is that entrance'_ thought amu she began to go through the site to find a door near a bulldozer she opened the door too find a set of stone stairs

"What is this Alice in wonderland" whispered amu

She began to run on the stairs "I'll make it during the commercials if I run faster", amu was on the last step but saw another door

'DAMMIT _I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT' _cursed amu

Without thinking amu busted down the door and saw she was on Madison Avenue and began running again.

'_YES I'LL REALLY MAKE IT AFTER ALL'_ cheering amus mind

She turned the corned in the direction were she lives "I'M HOME" yelled a cheery pinkett, but instead of an apartment complex standing in front of her their was an apartment complex on fire

"_**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED"**_ screamed amu in rage

She began to get closer but the units of the apartment began to explode.

Amu was pushed back by a gust of air and slammed against a brick wall , she tried to open her eyes **'CRASH'** in an instant amu got up moved as quickly as she could to the right barley missed getting hit by a desk on fire

'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO' thought amu in her life of death situation

She finally had the courage to open her eyes but regretted the site she saw, all the things she had come to love was gone her new life was taken away just like her old one. Amu had gotten up again but then, in the corner of her eye she saw a shadow running away from the site enraged by what she thought she ran after the shadowed figure

'_That must be the fucker who messed with my home' _thought bitterly amu

She ran as fast as she could but because of that last gust of air amu was not fast enough to keep up with it. The shadowed figure came to a dead end and with amu right behind it,

'_**CRAP NOW WHAT'**_ thought the shadowed figure

In a estate of panic the shadowed person did the only thing it could do, amu had gotten to the dead end were the shadow figure should be

'_DAMMIT fucker got away'_ thought the angry pinkett .

She went back to the bar where Mr. Carl and Mr. Torajino were playing and told the incident she faced between life and **Death**

"ARE YOU HURT, DID IT HURT YOU, DID IT TOUCH YOU ANYWHERE, DID IT TRY TO RAPE YOU, DI-" Mr. Torajino was cut off by Mr. Carls hand

"Calm down tora-kun as long as she's alive she'll be alright ok" said Mr. Carl

"Ok" said

"Amu did you see a face anywhere at all when you were chasing after the culprit" asked Mr. Torajino

"No it was to dark but I did see the guy right behind my apartment when it started to explode" told amu

"Well I guess were going to have to somewhere for the time being until the workers fix the place up" said Mr. Carl

"Amu do you know where to stay for the night" asked in concern

"I might know a place" said amu

"Well I guess we should after all we've been through enough tonight" said Mr. Carl

"See you later" said amu

"Good-bye amu" said the two men in a union

'Good-bye huh please you guys don't say that or it might happen' thought amu bitterly

She waked all over Shinjuku too finally stop at a huge business building and entered without a care in the world. Amu walled to the front desk

"Excuse me is rima here" asked amu in a cool tone

"Do you have an appointment with Mashiro-sama" asked the receptionist

"No but I'm her friend" said amu

"I'm sorry miss but since you don't have an appointment I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave" told the woman to amu in a cold tone

"Look lady I came here all the way from Madison ok" said amu know getting irritated

"Madison now I won't let you in only trash live there" said the receptionist in a snobbish tone

"What did you say you bi-" "amu".

Amu was about to cuss out the receptionist but had been interrupted by a voice

"amu is that you" said the voice again

She turned her head to see a 16-year old friend from school with a pair of business men

"Hey rima I wanted to ask you a favor" said amu

"What kind of favor" asked rima with a hint of suspicion?

"I'll tell you when were alone" said amu in a serious voice

"I see you two may leave now" commanded rima

She and amu knew each other since elementary and was able to get the message from amus voice 'amu_ are you in trouble again' _thoughtthe worried princess.

"B-but rima-dono w-we have n-not discussed the n-new project y-yet" said the nervous business man

"t-that's r-right" said the other one trying to sound angry it didn't work

"Did I stuttered I said LEAVE NOW" commanded rima

"Y-yes m-ma'am" said the two men and ran off

"Tiffany I want you to cancel my other appointments" said rima

"Are you sure I mean cant she come tomorrow" said the receptionist but had been glaring at amu

"Are you questioning me" rima was pissed no one defies her unless told

"n-no ma'am" stuttered the woman

"Then I suggest you cancel them or I'll have to take your job as well" said the angry princess

"Y-yes ma'am" said the receptionist

"Good lets go amu we need to disuse that favor" said the mighty princess .

Amu followed rima to her office and began discussing the favor

"So what do you need amu" asked rima

"I need a new home" said the pinkett

"What happen to the one I gave you" asked rima with some curiosity

"It burned down" told amu she looked at rima to see her face slightly pale, rima turned her back on amu soon looking outside her window she took a deep breath to ask a question hoping the answer would not be 'yes'.

"Did they find you" asked rima

"No I would have seen them when I go to school" amu didn't want rima to know about the shadowed figure running from the seen it would just make her worried

"Amu I know I'm your friend but maybe its time to give up" rima didn't want to look at amu so she just began looking at the cars

"So what you want me to go back to that hellhole" she started to get angry

"It's not that I don't what to help you it's just that I have to think about the future of the company" rima couldn't turn to see amu she didn't want too

"Since when do you care about it you always told me that if I was in trouble you would come to help me like I helped you!" amu couldn't believe what she was hearing

"LOOK AMU IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY THAT BUT YOU'RE NOT THE ONE HELPING SOME ONE WHO SHOULDN'T EVEN EXISTS" rima put her hand on her mouth she couldn't believe what she just said ,rima slowly turned to see amus cherry-pink bangs in her face

"Your right I'm sorry I ever bothered you" she was about to walk out the door when

"there's a pair of condos near Madison avenue its located on lake ebony drive hear are the keys its room 323" rima throw the keys at amu who caught the

"Thanks rima" said amu

"Hey that's what friends are for, now when you get to your new home furniture will already be there and call me in case you need questions" said the little priness

"Why's there already furniture" asked the little pinkett

"Because we where going to sell it but since you came I'll just say a buyer took it" answered rima

"Ok see ya later rima"

"Bye Amu"

(Amu pov)

I walked back to Madison looking for my new home, "I wonder what time it is" I looked down to see'7:47 A.M.' "I guess I was gone longer then expected" I finally made it to the construction site '_maybe I can just go through like I did last time' _I thought.

I was so glad the stair way didn't explode or I'd have to go around the place, I was about to walk pass the dead end were the ass wipe disappeared but heard cat screeching and hissing this got my attention I walked toward the sounds. I hoped nothing bad was going on I was so wrong as soon as I got to the same spot were that fucker disappeared I wanted to cry, 8or12 cats were fighting against this one cat it was a pretty cat blue fur with beautiful purplish blue eyes, but it was different so different the other cats began to attack him.

"HEY STOP IT RIGHT NOW" I yelled at the cats many of them left only two remanded as soon as I got closer to them they ran away only to leave a blooded bitten cat, I picked up the cat it did try to scratch me but I still didn't let go "don't worry I wont hurt you little guy" I tried to sound friendly I'm glad it worked if not the cat would have died form moving to much 'I_ cant leave him on the streets'_ thought amu

"Ok I've made up my mind you'll stay with me until your wounds have healed ok"I said calmly. "Let's go home …"

"Fluffy because you're fluffy"

…

"Hajime because you're in a fight"

…

"How about umi because your eyes are like a mysterious ocean"

Meow

"Ok then lets go home umi"

(Unknown pov)

'_**If only she knew'**_

**_..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_LOVE it,HATE IT TELL ME AND I'LL UPDATE _**


End file.
